Disneyland
by Baby Rose
Summary: A short LP drabble. What did Lucas and Peyton talk about when she slept over at his house? Here's one possibility. No BL flames, please.


**Author's Notes:** Just a little drabble I wrote for a challenge on Fan Forum a while ago. Thought I would post it for all you fellow LP fans out there. What did Lucas and Peyton talk about when she spent the night at his house so often? Here's just one possibility. Please review!

****

**Disneyland**

An intensely confusing mixture of guilt, fear, anxiousness and excitement coursed through Peyton as she stood in front of Lucas's door. This was the third time in a week that she'd come to his house to sleep over, and she hated asking every time. She felt so weak, begging for the comfort of his presence this way. But it was the only place she felt truly safe, in more ways than one, and that factor always won over her guilt in the end. It was just too hard to stay in that huge, empty house all alone. Every noise made her jump. Besides, at least he was always happy to see her.

Something rustled in the underbrush nearby, and all hesitation flew out of Peyton. She jammed the key into the lock and wriggled it around frantically to no avail. Suddenly, she was back in that horrible nightmare, and Derek was standing directly behind her, breathing down her neck. After a few moments of blinding panic, the door opened on its own with Lucas standing on the other side. He squinted against the porch light that filtered into his room, but his expression was one of worry and alarm. She darted past him into the dark room, heaving in ragged breaths and trying to slow her pulse.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked immediately, locking the door and gravitating to her side. "Peyton, what happened? Is everything okay?"

She took a moment to collect herself, trying to rid phantom images of Derek from her mind. "It's just, it's stupid, but I...I heard a noise outside, and I couldn't get the door open and I just panicked..." She trailed off and looked over at him abashedly. "I'm sorry, Luke, I hate barging in on you all the time like this."

Relief seemed to wash over his features when he knew it wasn't serious. "Hey," he said as he pulled her into an embrace. He was still warm from the blankets on his bed, and she instantly felt warmer herself. "You are _not_ barging in, okay?" he assured her as he pulled away. "You know you can come over any time. Besides, I wasn't asleep."

The words made her feel slightly better. Glancing at the clock, however, she felt inclined to ask, "Why not? It's almost one thirty."

He shrugged, moving to the bed and flopping down on it. He patted her side of the bed, and she tentatively laid down beside him. Doing this still made her heart pound, and not from the terror she'd experienced outside his door. "I think I'm just nervous about tomorrow's game," Lucas explained quietly. "We're this close to the State Championship, but we could lose it all in one second, you know?"

Peyton nodded understandingly. "You guys will make it," she told him with confidence. "You deserve it."

He smiled, pulling the comforter up over the two of them. "It's still weird to think these are the last basketball games I'm ever going to play."

"Just make sure they're good ones. That's all that matters."

Lucas nodded to himself, affirming his resolve. "I'm trying," he responded.

Silence settled between them, and Lucas closed his eyes briefly. Peyton noted the creases of worry on his forehead, and the way his mouth had turned downward in a frown. She didn't like seeing him distressed, but didn't know how to help.

His eyes opened again and he stared at the ceiling, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Peyton subtly shifted a little closer to him, hoping he wouldn't notice. So what if you win?" she asked abruptly, hoping to cheer him up.

"What?" he said, meeting her gaze with curiosity.

"What if you win the State Championship?" she clarified. "What will you do?" Her voice dropped a few levels to mock a guy's tone. "Go to Disneyland?"

He laughed aloud at that, and then seemed deep in thought, as if it hadn't even crossed his mind yet. "Actually, I don't know," he finally answered. "Have a party, I guess?"

Peyton perked up. "Ooh, am I invited?"

"Of course," he answered. A mischievous smile crossed his lips. "As long as you stay in your cheerleading outfit."

She swatted him playfully, but a large grin was gracing her features. Lucas stopped chuckling to stare at her momentarily, almost in disbelief. "Now there's the smile I've been looking for these past few weeks," he breathed. "It's good to see it again, I've missed it."

Suddenly self-conscious, Peyton blushed. "I've missed it too," she nearly whispered. "Thank you, Lucas."

He appeared puzzled. "For what?"

"For always bringing it back."

He smiled warmly in return, and squeezed her hand gently. "Glad to. Goodnight, Peyton."

"Goodnight."

He settled into his pillow, facing her direction, and closed his eyes. He didn't look so tense anymore, she decided. Mission accomplished.

Her eyes continued to scan the room, and her ears seemed to have blocked out any potentially frightening sounds. Honestly, she felt as if nothing could touch her here. It was sheer bliss to be able to enjoy this feeling of invincibility. With Lucas next to her, nothing could go wrong.

Her ears did pick up on the sound of Lucas's breathing, however. Apparently once he was ready, sleep came very easily to him. His breath was drawing in and out in long, steady rhythms, and it was making her sleepy as well. Sleep was something almost foreign to her now. Every other night when she'd slept here, she'd simply watched Lucas while he slept, wondering what he was dreaming, and secretly hoping to hear him say something in his sleep she wasn't meant to hear. Unfortunately, the most she ever heard him say was, "Five more minutes, Mom." The memory still made her smile.

She continued to watch him through heavy eyelids, and just before she started to give in to long-overdue rest, she whispered, "I love you, Lucas."

She would've sworn she saw him smile again just before the darkness overcame her.


End file.
